Friends with a vampire
by Nagarox1234
Summary: A sixteen year old Integra has quite a lot on her mind, including friendship. Alucard decides to try and help. One-shot.


A/N: This is un-betaed work. If that bothers you, please leave now. I do not consider this one-shot a romantic one but if you want to see it as shipping, go right ahead. Please review, it helps me improve in my writing. Alright, now that thats out of the way, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to Kohta Hirano.

A sixteen year old Integra sat stiffly at her desk on the Hellsing manor, sifting through stacks contains hundreds of files and pieces of paper containing hundreds of different cases from all over England. There were an extreme rise of vampire attacks in northern England, they seemed to occur every week. She would send Alucard as soon as possible, it was the middle of the day at the moment, he wouldn't go out now.

She rubbed her eyes, feeling an intense headache coming on from the extreme amount of paperwork. Such pointless rubbish. Walter often offered to help her, of course he did, he would do anything to try and help her. She should be thankful for his offers but had always politely declined them, all of the council of twelve already assumed she was too young to be the head of Hellsing, that she was simply a child. She needed to prove them wrong, she refused to see her fathers hard work handed to some complete stranger who knew nothing of the Hellsing families legacy.

She would work herself into the ground if she had to, there was no time for friends or for fun, not that that she needed those elements in her life. She had been just fine as a child without friends, just her father and Walter to keep her company. She had devoted all her time to her studies of Hellsing and of vampires, she never played the same way other children did, research had been entertaining enough, as well as informative. When her father had passed away, she had given all her time to Hellsing and to commanding her loyal vampire servant Alucard. That alone took up more than half of her time, he didn't often take her as seriously as she would have liked, he obeyed her and took all her orders to heart but sometimes he still saw her as the vulnerable twelve year old girl he saw in the dungeon.

She desired to be respected by all and if her servant did not take her seriously as a leader, she had no hope with the council of twelve. She sighed, pushing aside an enormous stack of now neatly organized papers detailing the vampire attacks happening all over London. She rubbed her eyes again, feeling her throbbing headache finally arriving. _Great, now I can do all my work with a head that hurts like sonofabitch_, she thought bitterly.

"You sound tired Master." A voice suddenly emerged from the shadows, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She quickly regained composure and turned to the shadows, seeing a pair of blood-red eyes staring back at her, she couldn't see anything else, he was hidden away in the shadows.

"What are you doing Alucard?" She said, irritated at his sudden interruption of her quiet work.

"Your thoughts awoke me Master. You've been thinking deeply today, hmm?" Integra sighed and returned to her paperwork.

"That's none of your concern Alucard."

"Of course it is. You are my Master, I'm supposed to protect you."

"I don't need your concern." She said sternly, still not seeing anything other than his red eyes glowing in the shadows.

"Why are you hiding? Come out and look me in the eye when you talk." She felt slightly unnerved talking to a dismembered pair of eyes. He hesitated, for the first time since she had become his master, he hesitated.

"Well? Come on out." She crossed her arms, irritated at his hesitation. Her headache was starting to turn her irritable, it also made her slightly more bold with Alucard then usual. He stepped out, causing her to recoil slightly, shocked.

"Alucard?! Is that you?!" The person who emerged from the shadows was not the Alucard she knew. This person was obviously female, she was wearing a white suit that was similar to Alucards but was certainly made for a female. She had red eyes like Alucard but they were defiantly more feminine, with long, thick eyelashes and a certain female spark. She had thick, black hair like Alucard but it was longer, cascading down her back, with thick bangs hanging in her bright red eyes. She was slimmer than Alucard, with thinner shoulders and a slender form. The only thing that had not changed was the smile, it was that same maniacal smile that displayed his fangs. Integra blinked, she couldn't believe this was her servant.

"W-What did you do to yourself?!" She exclaimed, standing up and walking towards her now female servant. The female Alucard shrugged slightly, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"In your thoughts earlier, you said you had no time for friends. As your servant, it is my job to see you as comfortable as possible. So, I became female, so you might have experience with some females that were your age." Integra looked at him, bewildered. She had always seen Alucard as a servant, not a friend. He was not there to entertain her, he was there to serve her. She wasn't sure how to feel about his offer (she assumed it was an offer anyway) of friendship. She examined the female Alucard, looking her up and down. It was unnerving, sure, but perhaps there was some sort of benefit to having a more trusting relationship with her servant. Perhaps he would become more respecting. It was unlikely but she could consider it a scientific experiment like her father used to perform. She turned to the female Alucard, who was waiting patiently. Integra nodded, however strange it was, she would try it.

"Fine Alucard. I'll play along with your little game."


End file.
